SeTiOh! Lord of Blue Eyes
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: An evil AU in which Kaiba and my OCs, as well as some other of the shows characters, switch roles! How will the world survive when SETO has to save it? R'n'r, and find out!
1. The Prelude

A/N: Let me begin what will be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! AU with a few words of wis-  
  
Drake: ALL THE SEQUELS YOU HAVE PLANNED, AND YOU'RE STARTING THIS FIRST?!  
  
Alpha: ..... *groans* At least the REAL you will have it easy for a while.  
  
This idea popped into my head unexpectedly, and was so consistant, so demanding, that it pushed out other ideas! Rather than lose what intelligent stuff I have, I'm going to please it for a while. Besides, I can always write more Dragon fics later! ^-^  
  
If you read the summary, you can guess this will be strange. In order to even start this without getting too confused, I'm going to go ahead and list the changes in character roles. [mostly same personalities, but taking on the roles of others in the show]. Note that only the first person listed takes on the role of the second, not complete turn-around.  
  
Seto = Yugi.  
  
Drake = Joey.  
  
Drake: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?  
  
Alpha: Sorry.  
  
Lara = Serenity.  
  
Buster/Roan = Seto.  
  
Hunter = Mokuba [ person who Roan saves, and only that change]  
  
Mokuba = Grandpa [ONLY in the sense that Seto's fighting for him! Yeesh!]  
  
Tea and Ishizu completely switch roles. Yep, Tea with the Necklace. The future is doomed......  
  
Tristan is cut out completely, mwaha.  
  
Yugi/Yami = *grins evilly as he reads out the name* Marik!  
  
*hears crashing as Lyz reads fic.*  
  
There'll probably be some other changes, but I haven't made them up yet.  
  
Yami Alpha: Hurry up and-  
  
Alpha: I know, get started.  
  
Yami Alpha: No, hurry and finish this chapter so you can actually start some Dragon stuff!  
  
Alpha: Hey, Drake and the others will be in this too!  
  
Yami Alpha: Yeah, with BUSTER treating Drake like a dog!  
  
Drake: I am sooooooooooo gonna kill you for this, A.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*mysterious voice that sounds a lot like Seto, only deeper and maturer, speaks, as camera moves to show close up of Millenium Rod*  
  
In ancient times, there existed great games of terrible power, where monsters and magic combined. These "Shadow Games" threatened to consume the entire world, and nearly brought about the end of humanity. One day, a brave and mysterious sorceror used his powers to seal the magic away in ten items of great power.  
  
5000 years later, a millionaire teenager named Seto Kaiba has unlocked the ower, through the Millenium Rod. Infused with the power of the sorceror, he now must use this power to prevent the return of the Shadow Games. But will Kaiba control the power, or will the power control Kaiba.......  
  
*Themes song plays, with a few obvious changes*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Domino High School. The epitome of weirdness and general stupidity, sometimes in combination.  
  
For quite a while now, the fair school, and the town itself, has been experiencing strange disturbances and outbreaks in phenomena. Often, these happenings are combined with crooks and criminals. However, all events point to a so-called "Game King" who challenges his opponants to bizzare and dangerous contests. The amount of crooked people in the hospital is steadily growing larger.  
  
As for stupidity, there was also an outbreak of idiots. Unavoidable, but sad.  
  
While some would argue that Kaiba, the rich and arrogant student, who was a complete jerk, was one of them, he was actually a genius. His best friend/ friendly rival, Drake, was a strait-A student, and quite the skilled artist.  
  
The game called Duel Monsters, however, is basically the start to this story, in both literal and figurative sense. Kaiba and Drake were currently having one of their school-famous duels right now.  
  
"Sorry, Drake, but my Dragon Treasure gives my Blue Eyes the 300 points it needs to finish your Dragon Nails'ed Red Eyes!"  
  
"Crap, as always, crap." Drake sihed. He was an expert at dueling with Dragon monsters, as his deck was full of them. However, Kaiba had the advantage in any duel, against any opponant. He had three of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, the strongest there were without special summoning. The fourth had eluded his grasp, but he didn't really care.  
  
Seto was also, believe itor not, the world champion of Duel Monsters and the current favorite to win the upcoming tournament, that would declare a regional champion.  
  
"Yeah, I see I've jammed that little fact into your skull as usual. Great duel, though, it's been awhile since I had to THINK to win!" Seto said in his usual cokcy tone.  
  
"That's evidant!" Came the joking reply of Ishizu Ishtar, the only girl in their school who actually dueled. Well, there was another, but she never showed up. Ishizu was a master of feminine monsters, but also had a favoritism for those that resembled ancient guardians.  
  
The boys were carriors of a special golden item each, Drake's a Gauntlet, and Kaiba's a Rod. Kaiba could strangely make his Rod change other people's minds, but it only happened when he was emotional. I. E. Never.  
  
Drake hadn't really discovered a use for his, yet.  
  
"C'mon, Seto, I know we're rivals but you're richer than the school's suicidal chocalate! Can't you just fork over a few of the hundred surplus high-powered cards you own?"  
  
"Yeah, you never even give anybody spare change! What's with the tightness?" Ishizu added.  
  
"Tightness? Is that a compliment for my attitude or one of your dreams, Ishizu?" He spat, causing the Egyptian transfer to flush.  
  
"Anyway, giving some of those to anyone increases my chance of losing a duel, however small that possibility is! I promise you, only an idiot would do that!"  
  
"Even if the recipient was your little brother?" Drake asked, grinning at the corner Kaiba had trapped himself in.  
  
Kaiba's brother, Mokuba, was five years younger than him and more important than life to Seto.  
  
"Heh, I'd never duel my little brother, so it wouldn't matter for him." Seto countered perfectly.  
  
"Because you're afraid you'll lose?" Ishizu chuckled, which brought Kaiba's face to a level of supreme fury.  
  
"Well, it's entirely possible with the card HE now has!" He yelled, then realized his mistake.  
  
"Really? What's that?" Drake asked, interested. Kaiba snorted.  
  
"Fine. You guys come over after school. And make sure not to wear any metal; sometimes the guards go beyond strip-searching."  
  
"wha-?" Drake asked as Ishizu blushed again.  
  
"Did you know surgery is good for searching people?"  
  
"No metal, got it."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The mansion was large, to say the least. Seto lead the two almost by hand, as usual, to prevent them from getting lost.  
  
They made it to the center dueling room, where one of Seto's Virtual Dueling Arena's was. They met the little kid in question...... facedown on the floor.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled in shock and fear. He ran over and picked his little brother off the ground.  
  
"Seto....... he took the card........ couldn't beat him..." The ten-year-old kid whispered before conking out.  
  
"What a cute kid. Weak, but ultimately cute." Came a cold voice.  
  
The group looked up to see someone their age in front of them... maybe. He was wearing a black ninja-style suit, and had a red sash around his mouth. He had thick, spikey black hair down to his shoulders, and cold grey eyes.  
  
"Who are you!? I hope the answer is someone with a few extra lives, or you won't be leaving here!" Seto screamed venomously.  
  
"All you need to know is that I am an assassin, and a well-paid one at that. You have a lot of enemies, Seto Kaiba, and I work for half of them. Of course, murdering you alone wouldn't be enough evidence; after all, don't most Kaiba's die at the hands of their kin?" The mercenary chuckled, causing Seto to step back slightly.  
  
"Touche. But even if you killed everyone here, you employers would refuse to pay you, on the pretense that anyone could've done it. So why are you even trying?"  
  
The assassin smirked. He held up a card. "This will be all the evidence I need to support your death at my hands."  
  
It was the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon; Mokuba's.  
  
"So that's the card..." Drake started, before recieving the unconcsious owner of the card in his arms.  
  
"Take Mokuba and get help." Seto whispered." I can handle this."  
  
"No questions there." Ishizu said, worried slightly." Be safe, we'll hurry back."  
  
Kaiba smiled as his two friends ran off. "You're right, that would be the only proof needed. But how will you shop it, if I win it back in a duel?"  
  
"Believe me, you'll find that hard to do, even for you." The stranger claimed.  
  
"Very well!" Seto yelled, and was suddenly changed, through the powers of his Rod. It was a small change, the assassin couldn't even see it. But anyone who looked close enough would see that his eyes were pure blue, pupiless, and a few shades brighter. They were just like the dragon's.  
  
Both opponants ascended the mechanical podiums, which pulled them to the dueling arena.  
  
"Let's duel!" The two yelled simultaneously, and the duel began.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'll begin my assault, with the Man-Eating Treasure Chest, in defense mode!" [1600/1000]  
  
Kaiba's technology once again proved it's mettle, as the pink, hard-shut chest appeared.  
  
"Is that a chest or a cage for spare tongues? Either way, I can smash through it with my mighty Hitotsu-me Giant!" [1200/1000]  
  
The Giant was large and green, and had one cycloptic red eye.  
  
"Fist of Sennen Strike!" Kaiba yelled, and the Chest was shattered to dust.  
  
"Hmph. Typical, some lower-level crony to do your work. I can easily attack you Life Points now!"  
  
"Not yet, assassin!" Seto warned." I end my turn by placing one card facedown.  
  
"I'll play one monster facedown then, ending my turn!"  
  
"Then I'll summon the Judgeman!" Seto called. [2200/1500]  
  
The ogre-like creature wore golden armor and held two large, spiked, silver gloves.  
  
"Bash his monster to pieces!" His master called, and the Judge did so, killing-  
  
"A Dragon Seeker, pitiful." Seto smirked." You planned on me using a Blue Eyes, and then it would've been destroyed by it's effect!"  
  
"I'll show you pititful!" The assassin raged, playing his next card. " Skull Knight, show the puny ogre your magic mettle, or should I say metal?" [2650/2350]  
  
The Skull Knight was a skeletal warriro, with an arched skull like a helm, and a sorceror's robe over his body. He held a steel sword, which he rubbed his hand over, chanting, causing it to glow purple.  
  
"Magic Bone Slash!" The assasin yelled.  
  
"I'll think I'll counter that with my Mesmeric Control card!" Seto said, flippping it up. The Knight stopped in it's tracks, confused. [1850/2350.]  
  
Kaiba drew a card, and his confidant smirk grew wider. " I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" [3000/2500]  
  
The legendary creature stood halfway to the ceiling, it's build tough and scaly. though the scales were so pure white you could barely see them individually. It's wide mouth had two small tusks on the left and right, too small to aid in anything, but it added to menacing appearance. Tehy wouldn't be neccessary, anyway, with the bright white fire forming in the creature's open jaws.  
  
"White Lightning attack!"  
  
The blinding flame looked like it was actually a beam of energy, it moved so fast. The first second it hit the Knight, it's bones crunched. Half a second later, the Knight was grey. Then it faded into nothing, not even ash.  
  
"So... you finally bring the monster of the monsters into play." The assassin noted. [LP: 850]  
  
"He won't be alone too long, either." Seto remarked, playing a card facedown and ending his turn.  
  
"You're right, all three will meet each other in the Graveyard! I summon Big Shield Gardna, in defense mode!" [100/2600]  
  
"Hiding behind that small of a shield won't help you at all!" Seto yelled," As I summon the Lord of Dragons, and flip the Flute of Summoning Dragon!" [1200/1100]  
  
The dragon-controlling sorceror appeared, blowing the flute like a horn. Instantly, two other Blue Eyes appeared beside their ally.  
  
"White Lighting attack!' Kaiba yelled again, and the Shield was evaporated.  
  
{The fool has played right into my hands! Now I can summon my greatest monster, and take him out in one shot!}  
  
"Allow me to introduce the card of my confidance! Buster Blader!" [2600/2300]  
  
The Blader, besides being rarer than most cards in existance, was tall and muscular, wearing heavy armor with golden bands all over. The blade was also a key part, as it was longer than the Blader was tall.  
  
"No way! Not that card!" Seto gasped. The Buster Blader gained 500 extra attack points for every dragon on the field or in the graveyard. [4100/2300]  
  
"Now, watch as I slash through the Lord of Dragons, and end this duel, and your life!" The bounty hunter cackled," Sword of Dragon Destruction!"  
  
The attack struck true, but not the Lord. One of Kaiba's three Blue Eyes was destroyed.  
  
"The dragons are loyal to their master in every way, fool!" Kaiba yelled, though he was at a current loss. [LP:900]  
  
"Then they'll follow you to the grave as well, as I finish you on the next turn!"  
  
Kaiba drew his card. {PERFECT!}  
  
"Monster Reborn!" He pronounced, and the Blue Eyes arose.  
  
"So what, you still won't be able to defend yourself!" The assasing mocked.  
  
"Yes I will. I use the magic card, Polymerization, to fuse my three dragons into one unstoppable beasts, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" [4500/3800]  
  
The creature was a regular Blue Eyes...... with two extra heads. The Buster Blader cowered in fear.  
  
"I'll still be able to make a comeback! I have 850 LP left, 450 more than the damage you'll do!"  
  
"Not if you count the fact that there's only ONE dragon on the field now!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" [3100/2300]  
  
"Neutron Blast attack!" Seto called. All three heads burst forward with their attacks, and the duel was easily finished.  
  
The podiums descended, and Seto quickly ran to the other side, intent on getting rid of this menace once and for all. However, he discovered only an abandoned deck, with only the Buster Blader missing.  
  
"How disrespectful, leaving his allies behind. Such a duelist doesn't deserrve to live, in my opinion." Seto said as he powered down. He looked through the deck, and stopped, shocked, at one of the cards.  
  
"The Dark Magician, just what I've been looking for." He said, as he glanced into the eyes that reflected his own, blue and mysterious.  
  
His deck theme had long been Mythical Creatures and Sorcerors, as he had an intense facination with them. He happily placed the Skull Knight and the Dm into his deck.  
  
"Don't worry, guys," he half-joked," I'll make sure you get the proper respect you deserve from now on, the respect of champions!"  
  
Suddenly, and embarrassingly, he remembered." I need to go check on the others! If Mokuba's not okay, I'm gonna strangle them!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Master Pegasus, sir," a fearful crony muttered as he entered the door." Our contact's man failed, sir, Kaiba is still at large."  
  
"Good, I suspected he would." Pegasus smirked, a strange glow coming from his hidden left eye." All it means is that his Rod has gained more power from another duel it's been used in! Perhaps it's time for me to make a personal visit with our dear business partner......  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm so pressed for time, I can't right this AN! Please r'n'r, and stay tuned for the next chapter! I still think this fic is evil............. 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: How the heck long has it been since this was updated? Urgh, you start something, and it comes back to haunt ya'.... ah, well. Though I can't guarantee when it'll be updated again, this fic is now permanantly dedicated to Gema J. Gall, who, over time, actually convinced me that this work of evil may be something to keep my mind off of other deadlines... or something. Please excuse anything you may notice wrong about spacing; my spacebar is frozen. 

**00000**

It was nearly a week after the event with the assassin that the same group was relaxing in a large room of the Kaiba mansion: built like a movie theatre, but with several sofas instead of seats, and it was actually a TV in front of them.

While the others slouched comfortably in their individual couches, the only clue that Seto Kaiba was relaxed was that his eyes weren't as steely or intimidating. The rest of him was at attention as usual, and his mouth was in its usual frown (what Drake called his 'second' emotion).

Also subtracting from his imposing look was the insanely haired adolescent sitting by his side, one arm in a sling and the other holding what appeared to be a plush doll of his brother's favorite monster. Mokuba Kaiba was younger than his brother by five years, and his eyes usually shone with innocence, but at times they were quick and calculating, proving that he was more intelligent than your average pre-teen.

"You know, Seto, you didn't have to miss this tournament because of me," he said, his injured arm slightly motioning toward the screen. "I could've managed easily enough this past week without being in a five foot radiu-"

"He would've struck me, and not you, had I been there earlier," the elder Kaiba said, missing the groan his brother released at having heard this a thousand times. "At least until that arm's fully healed, I'm not leaving your side when I'm home, and the bodyguards won't leave till then."

"5 minutes, 23 seconds...." Drake said suddenly, stopping his watch. He scowled at a curtain, which seemed to sneeze thanks to the person behind it. "A new record for feeling at ease in Kaiba's house."

"It isn't that bad," Ishizu said dryly. She too had someone beside her who took away from her image, which was normally cheerful or quiet.

Marik Ishtar had shorter hair than Mokuba, but it was barely less spiky. He was about as tall as his sister, and had the same tanned skin, but his accent lacked as much of an Egyptian tone in favor of a much harsher pitch. Currently dressed in a misleading pink sleeveless shirt and light black jeans, his violet eyes shattered his interested image. Kaiba could have grinned, being the only one to realize that the tapping of Marik's fingers was 'B.O.R.E.D.' in Morse Code.

"Can it, Red Eyes, at least you didn't have the humiliation of getting an invite to this tournament," the millionaire said tauntingly, his face returning to the 'first' emotion: arrogance. Drake reluctantly gave Kaiba another mental point; his lack of any mode of transportation was annoying.

Glad to hear silence at last, Kaiba wondered why he cared to hear the event before him. The regional Duel Monsters tournament had narrowed down to two finalists: both using theme decks, but only one with any real sort of strategy in them. In any event, they were novices compared to him, especially Rex Raptor. Kaiba didn't care for Weevil, either; there was just an untrustworthy feeling he felt at seeing him.

He dazed off, looking wide awake, and his mind went over the recent events. Anyone with enough money to hire a trained killer in today's world would have to be rich, and in a position to be richer. Also, there were only a few people in that genre who could be connected to him. 5 of them were his own employees, as skilled in doing things themselves as they were social. The other, well... was childish, confusing, enigmatic, annoying, and... suddenly on-screen.

Again giving no sign of change in consciousness, Kaiba watched as Maximillian Pegasus handed Weevil Underwood the trophy. An unconvincing look of embarassment was on the short tactician's face as the very maker of the game handed him a trophy, and said something that made Kaiba more than angry.

"I would like to personally invite you to my tournamen-" blip

Un-embarrassed by his sudden rashness, the brown-topped CEO flung the remote behind him, which Marik caught on impulse, being the only one not affected by his actions.

"And exactly WHAT was that?" Drake asked cautiously. The last time his friendly rival had done something like this, well, someone became blind in one eye. In a literal sense, I mean.

"Is there something wrong?" Ishizu asked politely.

Mokuba groaned deeply, understanding perfectly what the others missed.

"He's always like this when he hears someone else was invited to something first. "

"But he wasn't," the sneezing curtain said, stopping Kaiba with a box as he neared it. "This arrived while you were watching, sir, but I couldn't pass it on earlier."

Scowling at his watchman's lack of hiding skill, he grabbed the box labeled 'I2', and returned to his original seat, receiving sweatdrops from his friends.

"Sis, you have the strangest tastes, but if it gets us this much cash- thwack" Marik said, wincing at his blushing sibling's slap.

Seto ignored the remark as he shred the cardboard covering, revealing several cards, a strange kind of gauntlet, two small star-shaped magnets, and a video tape. Chucking the tape to the seats closest to the screen, which was caught by a hand from one of them, he leaned back as the tape slid into the slot, and the screen shifted.

The small audience jumped back as one; the eight-foot high face of Maximillian Pegasus was enough to cause that amount of shock. "Greetings, Seto Kaiba, it certainly has been awhile."

"He probably expected this..idiot." The present millionaire scoffed, a hand ready on the remote.

"As you may know, I'm planning a large tournament on my little island, which I affectionately call Duelist Kingdom! You're invited, of course, but I felt the need for a more...personal form of invitation than the other participents get. After all, what are buisiness parters for?"

"Kissing up and following orders?" Mokuba suggested, chuckling at the coughing from random areas in the room.

"I heard that, Moki-boy."

Kaiba was the only one to remain calm, based on the gasps he heard behind him. "Don't let it get to you; he's eccentric in ways unstudied by humans."

"Thanks for the compliment, Kaiba-boy." The red tux-wearer grinned. "Now, as I was saying, this tournament will be starting soon, and you'll want to hold on to the cards, gauntlet, and Star Chips within that package. Not that you need it, but the prizes for this tournament will be astounding by normal standards...and, by yours, too."

Appearing almost bored, the sharply-toned eyes glanced to the card Pegasus lifted, which was entirely blank.

"As you also know, I possess the Millenium Eye, one of several magical items similar to your Millenium Rod. And yes, I know your thoughts on this, so put that remote down. In any case, I've planned this tournament with a special goal in mind... one that involved owning all seven of the original Millenium Items!"

Taking the rod from his duster, Kaiba looked it over. "This? Why would you need to make a tournament for this?"

"When combined, the seven Millenium Items have incredible power, possibly enough to rule the world! However, while I can't promise that doesn't sound appealing, I have something else in mind...something that you could profit from, as well."

Drake narrowed his eyes. "For some reason, this doesn't sound very good."

"What are you talking about? What harm comes from a little domination?" Marik asked, earning an annoyed glare from his sister.

"A lot, Mr. Ishtar."

Before the gasps could even finish, Pegasus continued." This is only one thing my Millenium Eye can do, Kaiba-boy. And I KNOW you have something you want...something that I want....but to do that, I'm going to take your Millenium Rod!" The normal eye narrowed, and suddenly a dark look came on the face of the card-game maker. "And I will win, even if I have to resort to more...desperate methods."

It was brief, but Seto noticed the fast glance the real eye made in his brother's direction. "What are you talking about?"

The last line of the video seemed to echo in Kaiba's mind, as Pegasus's mouth did not move. The others didn't react to it, so only he must've heard it. Yet, to the blue-eyed CEO, it was loud and clear...

Tell me, Kaiba; is there anyone you wish you could see? Anyone not of this world, someone you truly wished to walk amongst the living again? If you can take my Eye, you just might be able to...

The screen zipped off. Several startled glances turned to the brown-haired one's back. Ishizu coughed, then uttered," What did he say?"

Seto stood up, not facing them, but glaring determinedly at the box he had dropped on the floor, as if it were something golden, surrounded by mud-covered spikes.

"....he mentioned my parents."

**00000**

Several days later, Drake walked toward the door to his apartment, his mind as confused as his friends' were, even after days that had passed. Seto was even less talkative than before, didn't bother dishing out insults, and never showed up in his usual hangouts. He was pried out of his thoughts by something solid coming into contact with his foot.

He blanched as the brown package entered his sights, but eased considerably as the address was noticed. With a grin he hadn't had for days, he rushed into his home, opened the box, and nearly slammed the tape into the VCR.

The face on the screen was beautiful, though a bit gaunt, with bright green eyes and long, purple hair. The eyes of the girl, however seemed a bit sad from this angle, and with a start he noticed the pink hospital garb and the bed she was sitting in.

"_Hiya, Drake_!" She said softly, her voice matching her face's emotion."_ Long time, no see_..."

"Lara..." He breathed out, confusion and worry mixing with the air.

"_Yeah, I know, it's pretty weird to see me in a hospital....I was lucky enough to find someone to help me out. It was stupid...just a streetfight...but, well, here I am_!"

It was strange; years had passed since he'd seen the girl talking with him, yet all he could think of was how she'd ended up where she was, and why she was talking over a video rather than a phone. And if she'd found a good family, why couldn't she come overseas, or arranged for him to come to her?

"_Well, actually, it's kinda...more serious than it looks_." She said slowly, not knowing that her boyfriend flinched at every word. "_I'm pretty much okay..but I'm... the doctors say that the last punch I had shook something in my skull... I have trouble tasting food, and my skin_..."

She rubbed a hand across her sheet for emphasis. "_It's slowly getting harder for me to feel things. You can't see it, but my hands are covered in a plactic substance, so I won't "chew them off." I just wanted you to know...I'm sorry for all the jokes and flirting, I know it made you embarassed...but it can't really happen anymore. There's an operation that can help, but it's way too much for either of us to afford_."

Drake stood up, his head feeling empty save for one idea. He moved to turn of the tape- "_Please, Drake, don't do anything dangerous for me. I want to be better, I really do...and I want to see you again, but not if you get hurt. I'm sorry_..."

The screen faded, and he ejected the tape. Slowly wiping salty tears from his eyes, he turned to his only window, glancing out at the setting sun's orange glare.

**00000**

"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked again of his brother, timidly peeking through the door. His brother was still staring at the same point on his desk, like he had done every day since the tape's arrivail. The spiky-haired brother quietly walked in, shutting the door behind him. "You really need to get out of this room, Seto.... I know you haven't been eating...and by that, I mean eating even less than before. It's not safe for you to keep act-"

"I'm going to that tournament, Mokuba." The youth was startled at the sudden statement, relief shining from the first words he'd heard him say in days. "And I'm going to win......... but it isn't for some stupid idea that the dead can come back."

'_Harsh tone of voice when speaking comfortingly...yup, he's back to normal_.' Mokuba thought, a sad smile on his face.

The CEO stood from his desk, closing the briefcase at his side and pulling it from the floor. "Tell Roland to get ready to drive me to Domino pier..." He started to leave the room, but halted as he neared his brother. An uncharacteristically squimish look on his face. " ...........and tell him to pick up from a drive through. Large; meat-filled."

**00000**

A short few hours later found Kaiba standing in line, next to a very nervous-looking, exclusively dragon duelist.

"Maybe it'd be easier to just take one of your copters-"

"We'd be shot down before we could land."

"Then I could just stow away in the hold-"

"Pegasus makes it a habit to have his supplies in either near-burning or freezing temperatures, to keep stowaways from making it to the island."

"How do you KNOW all of this, anyway?"

The blue-duster wearer scowled at his friend. "Listen, if you're having second thoughts, give me back that Star Chip I lent you and go home. I don't need someone slowing me down for indecisiveness."

Drake scowled back. "Fine, I'll shut up. And DON'T make that suggestion again; I'm not backing down for this."

The guards seemed to have a problem with the two sharing Star Chips, but backed out under Kaiba's glare. No one seemed to notice the sounds of someone beating at a wooden crate as it was lowered into the storage room.

"S..ss.s.s..so cold...." Marik muttered between punches. He finally stopped, his sister's hand pulling his suddenly stiff ear.

"You'll have to put up with it." Ishizu whispered. "I don't think there's any other way to avoid the guards, and I'm not just staying behind. Ever since we saw that video, I've had this strange feeling... like something bad's going to happen on that island. And since warning Seto about it would be equally helpful as warning a trash can, the only other way is to be there when it happens."

"We co-couldn't warn D-dd-drake instead?"

The younger sibling let out a long, shuddering groan as his sister glared at him, the usual way of saying she had forgetten something, but he needed to drop it.

And so, in one way or another, all four of the group were coldly focused in the night-long cruise.

**00000**

A/N: My brain's fried from having to think up things on the spot for practically this whole chapter, but I guess it's worth it. Next chapter, whenever that is, the duels start, so be prepared. Until next time, cya!


End file.
